A Moody Adventure
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: The Yoshis gain mystical powers form a strange machine to turn their core emotions into powers! But, soon enough, Bowser and the Koopalings invade the island and capture the Yoshis. With new found powers and a helpful guide, will Yoshi's Island return to normal, for once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

A Moody Adventure

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, yay! Anyways, the humor and style may be cheap, with a short chapter, but this is all I got, soooooo…may the story …begin!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshis and White Shy Guy belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Revenge

It was a nice and sunny day in Yoshi's Island. Joy and Calm were happy that their Super Happy Tree was back after retrieving it from Bowser's clutches. In fact, it has been so long that it is hard to remember! White Shy Guy was a big help rescuing poor, captivated Yoshis from the castle.

"I'm so glad that we never have to face Bowser again!" exclaimed Joy.

"You said it!" agreed Calm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rage and Gloom were looking for White Shy Guy, who was trying to tell them the big news that only he found out. Everyone needed to know until further notice.

"WHERE IS THAT BUMBLING LOAF?!" screamed Rage in outrage.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH…I got a splinter!: yelled Gloom.

"OH, GROW UP, YOU EXCUSE FOR A-"

Just then, Fright, the white timid Yoshi, had just appeared before the two arguing emotion Yoshis.

"Hey, Fright," said Gloom. "Where are you off to?"

"Uh…somewhere?" answered Fright timidly.

"...Yeah..uh...somewhere doesn't count as a place...specifically." answered Rage.

"Yeah, it does." protested Fright.

"...Forget it, I've seen better." said Rage.

Suddenly, White Shy Guy appeared, panting and gasping.

" DHGFERKUIJGHUIEFGWHFGEFGWHJGHJKHJ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, wait, it is you." said Fright, startling about a hundred Goonies atop the mountains.

"Uhhhhh…ooooooooooookay?" replied Rage, unsure whether to shout or be silent.

"Guys…bad…new…news," said White Guy.

"What?" asked the three eager Yoshis.

"Bowser…captured…Yoshis…hypnotized…slaves."

* * *

**A/N. Yeah…I said it was a short chapter…sorry guys. Well, I will try to make the next one better…bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah…so I finally am updating until the end of the week. Well, I'll try to finish this story by the end of the week, so…chapter two is up and ready!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshis, Bowser, and Koopalings belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bowser Strikes Again

Everyone was astonished by the horrifying news. Bowser had captured their fellow friends to become his servants under his command!

"He also managed to send the Yoshis to Ice Land!" reported White Guy. "Which was done by his middle child, Iggy Koopa."

"Iggy Koopa?" questioned Gloom.

"Yes, apparently, Bowser has seven children, all referred to as the Koopalings. Ludwig Von Koopa is the eldest and the most powerful, Lemmy Koopa is a clownish but tricky type of guy, Roy Koopa is the strongest, Iggy Koopa is insane but highly intelligent, Wendy O. Koopa is far too greedy, but will deal with you in seconds, Morton Koopa Jr. will just ramble until you scream, and Larry Koopa is the sneakiest of them all," explained White Guy, gasping for breath all the while.

"Oh, no! He probably is at it again, look!" yelled Gloom, pointing up. There, in the sky, were Joy and Calm, trying to free themselves from Bowser's grasp, as they were heading towards Ice Land, the coldest point in the Mario World.

As the group watched, the Clown Copter the three were in began to fly farther, and farther, and farther, until it was out of sight.

"…Come on, guys," said Rage, breaking the silence. "We go a new adventure ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is chapter two, up and running. I'm thinking about posting a new story, maybe about the Koopalings being baby-sat by Kamek, so you may want to check it out some time later. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yoshi, White Shy Guy, Bowser, and the Koopalings belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

Chapter 3: Powers Behold

The four heroes went to an old abandoned laboratory once owned by a mad genius. They stopped over by a machine covered by an old weathered cloth.

"Um…White Guy, why are we here?" asked Gloom.

"To show you something that I had recently discovered," replied White Guy. "Behold!"

White Guy tore off the cloth, revealing a machine…oddly shaped like a heart.

"This is my Mood Ray," said White Guy. "When I zap you, the main core of your personal emotions will become your very own ability that increases in power the more you trigger that emotion. To be a bit simpler, you will have an ability according to your name."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ten minutes later, all three Yoshis had an ability. Rage was able to set on fire, scorching enemies he goes by. Gloom was able to cry massive pools of water at such an incredibly high rate that he could literally drown his opponents in sorrow. And Fright was able to paralyze his enemies with a high pitched super-sonic scream.

"Okay, guys. We're heading off to Ice Land, so Rage, I think it might be best to stay cool for a while," said White Guy.

"No pun intended," muttered Gloom under his breath.

"ONWARD!" yelled Fright, and jumped out the window for no apparent reason.

"…What kind of person does that?" asked Rage.

"You do that on Saturday nights," said Gloom.

"…Point taken."

"Anyways, ONWARDS!" screamed White Guy, and ran out the door, tripped on a rock, and continued running with his face flat on the ground.

"…Well this will turn out awkward," said Gloom.

"You could say that again," muttered Rage.

"…Well this will turn out awkward," repeated Gloom.

Rage groaned, but headed into the icy cold tundra.


End file.
